


Chocogrenouilles

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Meetings, Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première rencontre d'Arthur et Molly, à Poudlard, lors de leur Répartition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocogrenouilles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

"Prewett Molly !"

Le Choixpeau posé sur la tête de la petite fille ne prend que quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer "Griffondor !"

Elle rejoint la table sous les applaudissements.

"C'est ta petite soeur, Gideon !" s'exclame une Grande. "Kyaa, ces cheveux ! Trooop mignonne !"

Elle lui fait un bisou baveux, puis lui tend un paquet de Chocogrenouilles neuf, pour la peine, que la petite fille contemple en bavant quelque peu (ses parents les lui donnent un par un, par souci d'économie, et par respect de l'équilibre alimentaire).

Elle en suçote un et s'installe pour observer la suite.

* * *

"Weasley Arthur !"

Là non plus, le Choixpeau n'a pas grand peine à classer le dernier élève de la liste, et les applaudissements vont bon train. Pourtant, Molly a beau vérifier, il ne reçoit aucun cadeau.

Aussi, elle se lève et lui donne une moitié - une petite moitié, quand même - de son paquet.

"Parce que tu as aussi les cheveux roux. Et que tu es mignon aussi. Sinon, ce ne serait pas juste." explique-t-elle à un gamin au regard étonné.

Puis elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue, aussi.

Juste par souci d'équité, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Les Chocogrenouilles ne sont plus aussi bons qu'avant, se plaint Molly en regardant un paquet d'un air soupçonneux, avec tous les additifs inutiles qu'ils mettent dedans, de nos jours. Bien sûr, elle en donnera quand même aux enfants ; mais c'est bien dommage pour eux qu'ils ne connaissent pas le Vrai goût.

Arthur n'a rien contre les additifs (après tout, les bonbons Moldus en sont pleins). Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être pleinement sincère quand il déclare que oui, les Chocogrenouilles n'ont jamais été aussi bons que quand il était petit.


End file.
